Memories Lost Love Gained
by Angel-the-Dreamer
Summary: Johan lost all memories of who he is and with the Manjyome clan hunting him that's not a good thing, but with the help of Jun,Kenzan,Asuka,and Rei will he be able to survive. The Manjyomes mabey but the Yukis are a totally different story. Spiritshipping
1. The Adventure begins Johan

Angel: ok i know i should be updatin my other stories but i had this all written down on paper already for weeks and have been itching to post it to see what you guys think oh and if i could get a beta reader that would be great. oh and i'm gonna be using the jappanese names at least the ones i remember because this is an AU fic so it set in a more primative time yes and POV will switch between Johan and Judai every chapter  
**WARNINGS: **a cross dressing Johan, Sho, and Kezan(just because i can =P), OOCness, sexual themes/Lime, most likly randomness or stupidty(idk), Yoai, and profanity.  
**Major Pairings:** Spiritshipping, Fossilshipping, and Angelshipping  
**Minor pairings:** one sided Jewelshipping, one sided Anikishipping(these are only for a while), and Darkspiritshipping  
Kyra: Angel ya fergot something ny. 1) JEA is Johan and 2) DUSCLAIMER.  
Angel: right. right. i do not own Yugioh GX because if i did Johan/Jesse would be an open cross dresser, Judai/Jaden would be flirting with Johan in almost every episode, Haou would be Judai's twin brother, and there would be YOAI in every episode.

* * *

Hello my name is JEA or at least I think it is. You see I woke up a while ago with no memories of who I am. I only think my name is JEA because of this necklace around has it on the back. I have no idea how old I am or where I am at the moment. All I do know is I lost my memories and now I plan to get them back. The only problem is I don't know how I lost them or how I'll be able to get them back. Oh and I do know one more thing I'm being hunted down by the Manjyoume clan whoever they are. 'Pull yourself together JEA and figure out what to do next.' I sighed what to do well I guess I should get out of here before the Manjyoume clan finds me. So I took a random direction hoping that along the journey and adventure that I can feel ahead of me if I'll also find my lost memories along the way. I was in a forest so I have no idea where I am going or if there are any villages near by for me to get supplies and maybe stay for the night. That is if I had any money to pay for it. _Snap. Crunch. Tap._ I froze in place when I herd that. Was I being fallowed, did the Manjyoume clan find me already or was it something else. _Snap. Crunch. Tap._ That came from my left should I hide, run, or face this person head on. _Snap. Crunch. Tap. _I turned to my left ready to face this thing head on. Then the bush in front of me started to move making me start to get scared. "W-who's ever th-there c-come out," I stuttered. The bush started to move even more then a squirrel jumped out and ran up a tree. "Phew" I sighed with relief washing over me. The next thing I know though is that a hand lands on my shoulder and I scream.

"Ow ow hey stop screaming I'm not going to hurt you," the stranger said. I stopped screaming and turned around to see a boy that looked about 14 with black spiky hair, dark gray eyes, paleish skin, and a lean built body.

"Thank you, so what are you doing out in the woods all by yourself" He asked me.

"I don't know to travel I guess" I replied.

"How could you not know why your in Dragon Forest everyone has a reason for going into Dragon Forest" He questioned back.

"I told you I'm traveling" I replied.

"Hm yeah right travelers know better then to come in here they always go around" He scoffed. I took in a deep breath then let it out.

"Alright it's not so much as I don't know more like I don't remember." I told him. He relaxed his posture after I told him that.

"Oh well that's not good not good at all" He said.

"And you" I asked.

"Huh" was his reply and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Why are you in this forest" I asked more forwardly.

"Oh well I got disowned by my clan, because I disagreed with them in capturing Dark Angel and his younger brother Rainbow Gem instead I want to protect him" He answered.

"Protect who" I questioned.

"Rainbow Gem" was all he said.

"But what's his name" I asked hoping I wasn't being nosey.

"We don't know that's why we gave them names based off of their powers" He told me shrugging.

"Oh" was all that I could say.

"Silly me, forgive my rudeness I forgot to introduce myself, so hello my name is Manjyoume Jun it's nice to meet you um" Jun said extending his hand. I smiled feeling like I could trust Jun with my life and knowing I had one less thing to worry about while taking his offered hand.

"The names JEA" I supplied for him. Amusement flashed in his eyes and he chuckled.

"JEA huh what an unusual name for a boy you sure that's what your name is" Jun asked/teased.

"No not really but it's the only clue I got from this necklace see" I replied taking off the necklace and handing it to him. Jun took it and started to examine it.

"Hm I see well this isn't a name kid they're initials, but since JEA is the only thing we've got then you'll be known as JEA until we figure out your real name" Jun concluded after a few minutes of examining it.

"Thank you Manjy-" I began but was cut off.

"Just Jun please I don't want to be called by my clan name" Jun told me.

"Ok then Jun -san would you like to join me in my quest to regain my memories." I requested and he just smiled in return.

"It would be my pleasure" was his answer and I'm sure glad it was.

"Great so uh do you know if any villages are near by" I asked sheepishly.

"Ahahaha you really did lose your memory huh, because this deep in the forest there are no villages for days in every direction" Jun chuckled.

"Hm really then I guess we'll go this way" I stated pointing in a random direction. "Ok I think it'll take only a day or two to get to a village in that direction" Jun agreed.

"Alright so let's go" I stated taking my necklace back cheerfully.

"Well then let's get going shall we" Jun asked gesturing to the way I pointed. I smiled at him as we head off deeper in to the forest hoping to survive and make it to village.

* * *

Angel: Can someone think of a middle name for Johan cause i'm at a loss when it comes to that. well any way review plz flames will be used to make smores by the way.  
Kyra: Yay smores ny.


	2. My Prey Judai

Angel: Wow this is the fastes i have updated. Well anyway this chapter is in Judai POV he and Haou are majorly OOC or at least in my perspective they are but it is nessary for the plot-  
Kyra: There's a plot i thought you were just making it up as you went along Angel ny  
Angel: KYRA you didn't have to tell them that and i have the main idea of a plot down i just making it up as i go along until i get to that point.  
Kyra: so basically you don't have the plot figured out yet do you ny  
Angel: Eh more or less but hey i'm just the type of girl who makes thing up as i go along and it works well any way let's continue shall we.  
**WARNINGS: **a cross dressing Johan, Sho, and Kezan(just because i can =P), OOCness, sexual themes/Lime, most likly randomness or stupidty(idk), Yoai, and profanity.  
**Major Pairings:** Spiritshipping, Fossilshipping, and Angelshipping  
**Minor pairings:** one sided Jewelshipping, one sided Anikishipping(these are only for a while), and Darkspiritshipping  
**Time Line:** This chapter takes place a week and five days after the last one.  
Angel: I do not own yugioh gx and be happy cause i would most likely screw it up. Oh yeah i woul like to thank Chara-The-Fire-Lover for coming up with Johan's middle name Eisuke personally i like it cause it sound exotic and unique.  
Kyra: Any ways on with the story.

* * *

My name is Yuki Judai and for years my brother, Haou, and I have been hunting down the last of the Anderson clan. Ever since the stupid Manjyoume clan decided to kill off the entire Anderson clan, because they saw them as a threat to their power. Which they were but what the Manjyoumes didn't know is that the two youngest Andersons Haru and Johan held power beyond their imagination. They survived because of this power which caused the Manjyoumes to realize that not all power lies in wealth and riches, but also in this power that the Anderson twins possessed . Which made our job a whole lot easier and harder you see both the Anderson and Yuki clans are born with great power, but some stronger than others. The Yukis and Andersons have been mortal enemies for as long as either side could remember due to this fact and now that most of the Anderson clan has been wiped out it makes our job easier, but due to the fact that the Anderson twins could use such power while they were so young makes the more powerful then everyone in my clan except Haou and me, and with the Manjyoumes hunting the Anderson twins as well that makes our job harder. Because now we have to fucking deal with both the Manjyoumes and the Anderson twins and Haou says that just because the Andersons are younger that us doesn't mean that they're weaker than us.

"JUDAI" a familiar voice yells in my ear causing me to jump and fall off the log I was sitting on.

"Haou you don't have to shout" I sneered at my older brother.

"Well apparently I did because you didn't answer me the first five times I called you Judai" Haou snapped back.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath get back on the log in front of the fire.

"So what is it that you want Haou" I asked annoyed turning to face my brother. Haou just smirked and sat down across from me with a mischief twinkle in his eye. I glared at him Haou know I have very little patients and yet he still likes to drive me to my limits ,which isn't much. Haou picks up a stick and starts poking a the fire that lies between us and I let out a growl letting him know that my patients is running thin. Haou just laughs at this and shakes his head. My glare intensifies and I growl louder saying he better speak now because I am at my last straw here. He just laughs louder shakes his head again but this time he look at me.

"Fine little brother if you are so eager to know Yubel and Sho contacted me from their observations today. And Yubel told me that the Manjyoume clan attacked Haru and Johan a week and five days ago they split up and most of the clan member that were there fallowed Haru. Although Sho strangely fallowed Johan and the group that was after him. Johan beat them off as usual but this time they used an incomplete poison on one of the few arrows that was able to hit him" Haou started to brief me on one of our latest observations on the Anderson Twins. Hm they have split up that's good very good now Haou and I can pick the out one at a time that makes our job easier, but what does this poison have to do with anything. Haou only briefs me about the things that interest in Yubel's reports I wonder.

"What so important about this incomplete poison that's got you so interested Haou" I questioned suspiciously since Haou rarely shows an interest in anything.

"The poison isn't so much what interests me it's more of the poisons effect" Haou baited me knowing full well I'd take it.

"Huh effect what sort of effect are we talking about here Haou" I asked my interest peeking in this conversation of ours.

"It seems little Johan has lost all memory of who he is and what he can do which is very good for us" Haou replied calmly while I let a frown creep onto my lips.

"Good ha this is fucking great first they split up and now one has no recognization of who he is talk about a lucky streak. Brother our lives just got a whole lot easier" I tell him in a bored manner because the challenge has been taken away there goes my fun. Haou just looks at me disapprovingly. I still have a frown on my that fades away as soon as my brother sighs.

"I wish it was as easy as you make it sound to be Judai but I'm afraid that isn't the cause it seems that Jun, Asuka, Kenzan, and even little Rei accompany the boy" Haou informs me and I twitched damn those four have been quite a problem for us as of late. Jun being a rebel Manjyoume and having the gift to see people's inner spirits or true selves which ever you prefer. Asuka a feisty girl who always gives a helping hand to those who intentions are pure and with her ability to read people she can always tell if they are pure or not. Kenzan may look like a harmless girl but if you ever think that you won't last five minutes in a fight with him heck most people don't anyway since he has dinosaur DNA in him he has excellent hearing, sight, taste, smell, and heck even instincts. Then there's little Rei she may look cute and innocent but she not cause she's got herself one nasty power with a single touch of skin to skin she can know everything there is to know about you as well as get all of your abilities as well.(Just think of Rouges power from X-Men except Rei can control it)Yeas with those four with Johan it would make things more difficult. I smirk looks like things got fun again.

"I'll go after Johan brother you can go after Haru if you please but Johan will be my prey" I say smirk still in place and my brother just looks at me like I've gone crazy but doesn't protest none the less.

"Will you be taking the Dark route or are you going to be using some Krisa powder" Was all Haou asked me.

"The Dark route it's faster and plus the Krisa powder is supposed to be used for emergencies only" I replied simply standing up and grabbing a bucket of water. I put out the fire closed my eyes and let the darkness take me before I could hear my brother complain. When I opened my eyes again I was in the Isuko village.

"M-master Judai w-what are y-you d-doing h-here" asked my ever loyal servant Sho.

"Well to capture Johan of corse why else would I be here Sho" I said with a smirk oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Angel: i'm actually pretty happy with how this one turned out and yeah i kinda left ya there with a cliffy but i just felt like i should stop there so there ya go REVIEW plz  
Kyra:Flames will this time be given to a pissed off Haou ny so good luck with that ny


	3. Who's That Johan

Angel: Here is chapter three and i would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far it really means a lot to me cause i really need all the encouragment i can get.  
Kyra: Yeah Angel has a low self-esteem but yet she is very competitive which i don't get ny.  
**WARNINGS: **a cross dressing Johan, Sho, and Kezan(just because i can =P), OOCness, sexual themes/Lime, most likly randomness or stupidty(idk), Yoai, and profanity.  
**Major Pairings:** Spiritshipping, Fossilshipping, and Angelshipping  
**Minor pairings:** one sided Jewelshipping, one sided Anikishipping(these are only for a while), and Darkspiritshipping  
**Time Line:** This chapter takes right after the last one.  
Angel: I do not own Yugioh GX and be happy that i don't because if i did i would most likely mess it up badly.  
Kyra: Yeah she would i'm actually surprised that she hasn't messed up this story yet ny  
Angel: *Glares at Kyra*  
Kyra: hehe ok sterting story now before Angel loses her temper.

* * *

Jun and I have only uncovered a few of the secrets and mysteries of who I am and we sure have tried. When we arrived in the Tugga Village Jun suggest that after we get the supplies and things that we need that maybe the reader Asuka could help me regain some of my memories. So that is exactly what we did and luckily for us she lived in the village. When we arrived a her door the first thing she asked was what do we help with I was about to answer but Jun beat me to it and told her that we needed help in my quest to regain my memories. She looked at him for a good long while and then glared at him saying she would not help us but before she could close the door I pleaded for her to help me regain my lost memories. I even went as far as begging on my knees. Asuka took one glance at me and gasped telling us to get inside and quickly. Once we were inside she told me I had the purest of hearts that she had ever seen and said that she was not powerful enough to regain much of my memories because there was a great power guarding me, but she would be willing to join us in our quest. Jun was hesitant but I agreed right away.

Asuka then lead us on a three day trip to the Sugaki Forest were someone who could help us in our quest because of he enhanced abilities due to him have dinosaur DNA. She said that he would help because he still owed her a few favors so he couldn't say no which was pretty fortunate for us. Unfortunately for me Asuka and Jun kept on arguing and yelling at each other the whole way there. When we finally arrived at the forest I heard someone scream. I ran in the forest without a second thought not hearing the others calling my name, because the only thing I was thinking was that someone was in trouble and I had to help them. Once I got to the area I herd the screaming from all I saw was a beautiful teenage boy sitting on the ground holding his ankle and something told me that this boy was Kenzan. Strangely the first thing I said to him was to quite faking it, because I wasn't falling for it. To my surprise he stood up ,turned around to face me, and smiled. Then said that I was the first to see through his act, asked me who I was, and what I was doing in his forest. So when I told him I didn't remember who I was he then offered to help me find out because if I could see through his act without knowing who I was just imagine what I could do if I did. Asuka and Jun then decided to show up at that moment and when I told them Kenzan would help Asuka asked what I did to accomplish that. Before I could tell Kenzan said we would have to take the week long journey from his forest to the Isuko Village to see if anyone there could help me and we all agreed.

The last of our group that we ran in to just five days away from the Isuko Village was cute little Rei. Before we met her she was a little bandit and she would use her gift of touch to help her scam and thief people. She would have done the same to us if I didn't get the sense that she was up to something and that she wasn't as innocent as she looked, but the others didn't believe me. So she ended up having dinner and staying with us for the night, and in the middle of the night I herd some rustling outside of my tent. I quietly went outside to check it out when I saw Rei robbing us so I did the first thing that came to my mind I grabbed her bare arm. When I did that she smirk glowed faintly for a second and then frowned. I just pulled her away from our stuff and to the center of the camp. I then scolded her about what she was doing but before I could finish she asked 'who are you'. I froze in my lecture and started at her before I said I didn't know. She then got a serious look on her face and declared that she would do all in her power to help me regain my memories. I for some reason just laughed and said welcome to the team. When morning came I told the others that Rei would like to join us they started to protest until Rei got them to be quiet by demonstrating her skills. After that was over we packed up and kept on walking to our destination. It took four more day for us to reach Isuko Village, but when we did Asuka, Jun, and Rei started to fight over where we would stay. Which brings us to here.

"I say we should just set up camp a little ways from the village it's easier and doesn't cost a thing" Rei fumed.

"Why should we sleep in tents when we could just rent some rooms in the inn" Jun argued.

"Because that would cost too much pents" Asuka and Rei shouted.

"It would be much less expensive if we rent a nice small hut" Asuka stated.

"Camp"

"Inn"

"Hut" they kept on yelling back and forth to one another that it was giving me and Kenzan a headache.

"Hey JEA I say let's get out of here before we get pulled into this fight and maybe we can find you new clothes" Kezan whispered to me causing me to look down at the old tattered and torn clothes I have on.

"Yeah that sound like a plan to me Kenzan-san" I agreed he smirked and started to drag me off to the market I had a feeling that this was going to be fun. Once we got far enough away where we couldn't hear the others shouts I stopped running and pulled Kenzan to a stop too. I looked around to see that we were in a woman's clothing area and when I turned back to Kenzan he was gone. So I took a double take of everything I looked at before and found him looking at what seemed liked teenage girl's dresses. I walked over to him to ask what he was doing when a blue and lavender dress caught my eye. I picked it up to get a closer look at it and held it up to my body. The straps of the dress would go around my neck and tie in the back, it wasn't see through, the colors blended beautifully together, and it ended at my knees all in all I was a very beautiful dress. I was snapped out of my trance when the dress was suddenly taken away from me and when I looked to see who took it from me I was surprised at the sight before my eyes. The one who took the dress from me looked to be about 16 or 17 years old, with light tan skin, two toned brown hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and the hottest smile I have ever seen.

"That would be 15 pents sir" is the next thing I hear before I realize that this hottie bought the dress that I was going to buy, but before I could protest he turned around and aimed that smile at me. I completely melted.

"Here you go miss I saw you admiring this dress and thought I should buy that pretty lady the dress" He said smiling handed me the dress then started to walk away. For some reason I was drawn to him and I didn't want him to go just yet so I went after him.

"Hey wait up" I called out before I caught up to him. He just looked at me but kept walking.

"Yes miss what is it" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"First of all I'm not a girl" the moment those words left my lips he smirked and a shiver went down my spine, because if I thought his smile was hot the his smirk was drop dead sexy. "second my names JEA" amusement now flashed through his eyes. "and third why did you buy me this dress" I said watching his reactions to my words.

"Well Johan I bought you that dress because if you look cute right know just imagine how you would look in it" He replied and I froze some memories coming back to me like my name and is that my brother. Yes I have an older twin brother named Haru and my eyes widen. So that's why the Manjyoume clan is after me I'm Rainbow Gem. Wait how did this person know my name or was that just a coincidence I had to find out.

"W-what did you call me" I asked him.

"Hm I called you Johan it is your name isn't it" he replied like it was nothing.

"Well it……but I……how…..who" I tried saying all of the sudden I was getting dizzy then I lost my balance, but before I hit the ground the strange boy caught me. Another boy walks up to us he's shorter than me, has a lighter shade of blue hair then me, has creamy skin, and silver eyes.

"Master Judai is it done" The new comer asks the boy holding me who has know been identified as Judai.

"Yes Sho but be careful he is still conscious" Judai tells the newcomer Sho I presume."Wow master he is nothing I imagined he would be" Sho say in a degusted tone but that tone just flies over Judai's head.

"Yes Sho I agree he is much more beautiful than anyone else I have seen" Judai comments me before things start getting blurrier and everything starts to spin and the next thing I know everything turns black.

* * *

Angel: i hope you all enjoyed this chapter i would really enjoy your comments even constructive criticism.  
Sho: Uh Angel-sama w-what happened t-to Kyra-s-sama  
Angel: *smiles wickedly at sho* Oh her she's indisposed at the moment  
Sho: *cowards in fear*  
Angel: I'm just gonna put Sho out of his misery here and say READ and REVIEW.  
Luna: Until next time and hopefully Kyra will be awake by then so i won't have to be here  
Angel: Oh come on Luna I'm not that bad  
Luna: Speak for yourself


End file.
